villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tai Lung
Tai Lung was the main antagonist of Kung Fu Panda. He was a snow leopard with supernatural Kung Fu abilities. His signature move was the nerve attack, in which he could paralyze his enemies with one blow. Backstory Tai Lung's Past Tai Lung was found as a cub by Master Shifu. Shifu raised him as his own son, having "loved him like no other", and trained him in the arts of Kung Fu. Tai Lung became a formidable fighter, and was the first to master the thousand scrolls of Kung Fu. But even that power wasn't enough for him. He wanted the Dragon Scroll, which was believed to hold the secret to limitless power, to which it acts as the source of Tai Lung's growing pride. But Shifu's mentor Grand Master Oogway sensed his overwhelming pride that will result dark pursuits, and respectfully refused to let him have it. At that rate, Tai Lung's pride turns into rage, and Tai Lung takes it out by laying waste to the Valley of Peace, and tried to take the scroll by force, where Master Oogway and Master Shifu are waiting for him. Shifu attempts to stop Tai Lung on his rampage, but is unwilling to harm the one who he considers to be a son. Eventually, Tai Lung didn't hesistate to push Shifu out of the way, crippling him in the process, due to the fact that Shifu was unable to stand up for Tai Lung when Oogway denied him the Dragon Scroll. Just before Tai Lung was about to get hold of the Dragon Scroll, he was stopped by Master Oogway, who blocks up his chi, rendering him unconscious. H e was then locked into a prison with thousands of guards, weapons, two boulders chained to his arms, and a jade shell on his back to immobilize him as punishment for his crimes against the Valley. 20 Years Later 20 years later, Tai Lung escapes from Chorh-Gom Prison; meanwhile, in the Valley of Peace, the potential Dragon Warrior (Po) is being trained to fight Tai Lung. But the problem is that while Tai Lung was locked away, he had much time to meditate, and became stronger than ever before. He is faster, stronger, and now more powerful than his former father and teacher Master Shifu. during their fight in the Jade Palace]] During the final battle, he and Po came face-to-face and fought over the Dragon Scroll themselves and tried to outdo each other and retrieve the scroll (that was before Tai Lung could kill Shifu with his claws for the scroll when he found out it was gone and Po took it). After the fight, Po managed to defeat (and supposedly kill) Tai Lung by using the Wuxi Finger Hold, which causes a huge gold explosion that ends his reign of terror. Video Games Tai Lung appeared in the first Kung Fu Panda video game, in which he was the primary villain again and, just like the movie, broke out of jail and went for the scroll; however, unlike the movie, the Furious Five get captured by the leopard and his army of wolves. So it is up to Po to go rescue them and stop Tai Lung. Tai Lung returns in the video game Kung Fu Panda: Legendary Warriors, in which he's the main villain (again) and also the final boss. This time, he comes with a troop of enemies to aid him. He's once again stopped, defeated, and killed by Po and the others. Quotes Gallery 341092_res6_TaiLung.jpg Tai_Long.jpg TaiLungAtbridge.png|Tai Lung at the Thread of Hope Tai-lung-KFP.jpg Tai.jpg Tai_Lung_Mad_Kung_Fu_panda.png Videos thumb|300px|left|Tai Lung's great escape. Category:Fighter Category:Kung Fu Panda Villains Category:DreamWorks Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Animal Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Obsessed Category:Outcast Category:Petrifiers Category:Evil from the past Category:Mass Murderer Category:Feline Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Ferals Category:Speedster Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Panthers Category:Thugs Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Blood Knight Category:Presumed Deceased Category:One-Man Army Category:Delusional Category:Imprisoned Villains